


Catch Me When I Fall

by im_from_mars_duhh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Love, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sort Of, Teasing, This is dirty, Vaginal Fingering, intricate if you will, they've got to work things out, very... detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_from_mars_duhh/pseuds/im_from_mars_duhh
Summary: *Season 5 Spoilers*5x03 Ending Rewrite---“With all due respect, Detective, I don’t think you really know what I do and don’t understand.”“Then how can I believe that you really do understand then?”It goes silent as the two stare at each other, the rise in tension palpable. Clenching her jaw, Chloe turns away, reaching out to grip the railing of the balcony tightly, knuckles whitening.“I feel like I’ve lost control, Lucifer. Like I don’t have any say as to what goes on in my life. Like I never have.”---They've been apart for what seems like forever; over two months for her and thousands of years for him. Finally they're reunited, but yet another fork has been thrown into their road. Feeling betrayed and lied to, Chloe begins to distance herself from Lucifer, though it seems to be doing no good. Eventually she comes to realize that maybe that isn't exactly the way to go about things, so she decides to meet with Lucifer for a much needed talk.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration to write this just hit me, like outta nowhere. The idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so now, a couple of weeks later, here we are, ahaaa. That being said, I've never really written such detailed smut before, only smaller hints and pieces here and there, so please, bear with me.  
> Enjoy!

The man who stood before her was not Michael.

Nor was he a demon, or a mirage, or some sort of imaginary projection. He was no dream; he was the real deal. It was really him.

Lucifer.

She had known it was him the moment he set foot in front of her, just as she had known the impostor hadn’t been him the moment her lips had touched his a few weeks earlier. Of course, she had to be sure, but deep down she knew.

It had been over two months since she had last seen him, thousands of years for him, and if their reactions to one another were anything to go by it had been over two months and thousands of years too many.

The hug had only lasted a few moments before being broken off, Chloe wanting to keep the precinct from drawing their own conclusions in regards to their reunion, but it was enough to stoke the flame between them. As much anger and abandonment as she had felt towards him, she still couldn’t deny that this was the man she loved, and it would seem he felt the same, though without the slightly bitter feelings.

Later on in the interrogation room they would discuss a matter that had been eating away at her since it had first been told to her. Lucifer confirmed that she had indeed been placed in his path, and boy was she pissed. She felt used. And really, who wouldn’t? Granted, she could tell that Lucifer felt much guilt and discontent towards this fact, having stated himself that he had felt as though he had been manipulated and disregarded and that it had taken him much time and thought to look over and accept the fact, but at that very moment she needed someone to take her ill feelings out on, and that just so happened to be him.

So she began to avoid him.

She could tell he was hurting as a result of her actions, though she knew he understood, and she was grateful that he did, but he couldn’t possibly be able to see it from her side. In fact, he was on the complete opposite side of the spectrum in regards to the situation. She was the gift, he was the recipient. In a way it was night and day, black and white. How could he really know how she felt?

After a particularly grueling case that only stood to worsen her addled mind, she decided there was only one thing she could do to hopefully get some insight and closure: talk to Lucifer. So, the night after the case, after psyching herself up for what seemed like hours, she finally made her way to his penthouse.

The elevator ride was both quick and slow at the same time, feeling as though it had taken forever to get up to his living space, yet once she was there feeling as though there hadn’t been enough time for her to gather herself, her thoughts, or her plan at all. It was too late though, as she could see him from where she stood, his hunched figure turning from where it stood at his bar to regard her.

Making her way into his home without so much as a glance towards him, she kept her head down and walked towards the balcony.

“Detective?” she heard him call from behind as she came to a stop at the already open doorway, wrapping her arms nervously around her torso. 

She could hear his footsteps now, making their way slowly towards her.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here?” he asked, coming to a stop a few feet behind her. 

Steeling herself, she cleared her throat of any and all nerves and finally turned.

“I came to talk,” she started, locking eyes with him as soon as she turned, though her attention was quickly drawn to the cuts and bruises that surrounded his face. “Oh my go—goodness, Lucifer, what happened to you?” she began, immediately concerned, quickly making her way towards him. He chuckled in response at her near slip-up.

“Oh, just a quarrel with my dear twin, nothing to be worried about,” he began, flashing her a wide smile as she brought her hands up to prod at his wounds. “You should see the other guy,” he continued, then his smile fell. “Or the piano.”

She stilled her hands, leaning to the side to look behind him, only to find a pile of rubble where his piano once stood.

“Oh Lucifer...” she began, not really knowing what she was going to say, only knowing that in that moment she felt for him. They locked eyes then, his seeming to sparkle at her mere presence, and the thoughts as to why she was here in the first place suddenly returned so strongly that she had to turn away.

Lucifer cleared his throat from behind her. “Coming over ‘to talk’ isn’t quite the explanation, Detective. Care to fill me in on whatever it is you’re harboring in that pretty little mind of yours?” he asked and she almost chuckled, but instead she walked out onto the balcony, the need for some fresh air coming so quickly that she was almost knocked off her feet. Again she could hear him following behind her as she walked, the fact that he was doing so causing her chest to tighten, solidifying that notion that he seemed to really want to be with her enough to want to know what was bothering her. She felt a small pang behind her eyes then and had to quickly blink away the sudden feeling.

“This ‘gift from God’ thing,” she began right out of the gate and heard him sigh behind her. She closed her eyes, steeling herself once more as she pushed on. “You have to understand how difficult this is for me, Lucifer,” and she turned around to face him, seeing that he was standing just past the doorway, staring down at the balcony floor.

“Yes, I do understand, Detective, believe me.”

“No, Lucifer, I really don’t think you do.”

He looked up then, disbelief at her statement clear across his features, and took a step towards her.

“With all due respect, Detective, I don’t think you really know what I do and don’t understand.”

“Then how can I believe that you really do understand then?”

It goes silent as the two stare at each other, the rise in tension palpable. Clenching her jaw, Chloe turns away, reaching out to grip the railing of the balcony tightly, knuckles whitening.

“I feel like I’ve lost control, Lucifer. Like I don’t have any say as to what goes on in my life. Like I never have.”

Footsteps from behind make their way towards her, ever closer, but she ignores them.

“And you don’t think that that’s how I’ve felt this entire time?” comes from behind her and she turns to face him, hearing the rise in frustration in his tone. “Like I’ve lost control? Like I don’t have a say in my own life as well? I’ve only just found out that it wasn’t dear old dad who’s been doing the manipulating since the dawn of time, but my own twin brother, and you don’t think I know how it feels?”

“But it’s different for you, Lucifer!” she exclaims, throwing her hands out. “You are way more well equipped to deal with this than me! You deal with celestial craziness all the time! For you this is like any other normal form of betrayal! Yeah, betrayal is horrible and I get that, believe me I do, but I’m only human, Lucifer! I already have to deal with the fact that I’m in love with the actual Devil, but on top of that, I find out that I was made to feel that way!” 

She’s panting, chest heaving, eyes prickling in the corners. She locks eyes with him once again and is able to watch as his face falls at her admissions, and it’s too much to handle at the moment so she turns away once more, grabbing the balcony in a vice-like grip. She stands there, letting the cool night breeze flow over her as she stares off into the view of the city, taking in deep breath after deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. The silence stretches out for a few long moments.

“Detective...” Lucifer starts, but trails off. She squeezes her eyes shut in response, hoping that whatever he has to say isn’t anything horrible, but he just flounders, silence falling once again. 

She takes the next few moments to reflect on what she’s said, and she realizes with a jolt that she has admitted her love for him once again, and her blood runs cold. Not that this was a problem, she just can’t believe that she’s said it twice, admitted her love for him on two separate occasions, yet they aren’t even together. Given the current circumstances though she’s starting to doubt that they will ever be anything more than what they are right now: work partners. 

The thought breaks her heart. She feels conflicted. Yes, she might have been put in his path, but it wasn’t as though he himself had done that. That doesn’t make it right, but she still feels bad that she’s taking it out on him. She truly does love him and she believes that he loves her as well, even if he hasn’t said as much.

Her mind is racing at a million miles a second, thoughts bombarding her from every which corner of her mind. It’s dizzying and distracting, enough so to where she almost misses it when Lucifer begins to speak again.

“I... I spent thousands of years in Hell, imagining our reunion,” he begins, taking a step towards her. “Getting my partner back, getting... getting you back.” 

Her heart leaps. He goes silent, so she takes the opportunity to speak.

“I did too...”

They go silent again, the sounds of the city below echoing lightly up to them. 

Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She stiffens for a moment, but quickly comes to relax under his light grip.

“Detective... Chloe...” her heart leaps once again at the sound of her name on his lips. He rarely says it, so every chance she gets to hear it is almost like a treat, and she knows that whatever he is going to say is going to have meaning. “You have to know, I would never do anything to harm you. Or to make you feel as horribly as you do now,” he continues softly, and a small smile finds its way across her lips.

“I know,” she responds, and she can hear his sigh of relief close behind her, the air he exhales flowing across her neck, causing the small hairs there to stand alert and a small shiver to run through her.

“I’d hate for you to not know that. I just... I don’t know what to do to help you through this, Detective. I don’t know what you need. How can I help you?” he asks in a whisper at her neck, pleading, voice suddenly low and gravely, sending another shiver through her. She can’t help but to think that his intentions are beginning to turn a bit less than pure, though she knows that he truly means what he is saying.

“I don’t know...” she trails off, answering honestly. She has taken much time to think over everything that she has learned, and has taken time to think of solutions for it, what she would need to do, what she would need in general, and she was starting to think that what she had originally thought she had needed—space—was actually wrong. She was beginning to think that what she truly needed was quite the opposite.

She can feel him shift behind her, coming closer, almost touching. The hand on her shoulder begins to trail down her arm, moving to rest upon her hip as he leans closer, his mere presence prickling at her neck. She couldn’t help but to shudder lightly at the sudden feeling of his lips at her ear, a puff of breath starting a flame at her core.

“I can think of a few... alternate ways that might help you right now, if you’d like me to show you...” and then he saddles up behind her, bringing his front flush against her back, and there’s no mistaking the quite sizable bulge that she can feel against her lower back, and all she can do is gasp. 

Holding her hip in his grip, Lucifer brings his other hand up to wrap around her front, rubbing gently across her abdomen as he sighs contentedly into her ear.

What a turn things have taken, and she couldn’t be more thrilled.

“You know, Detective, this is something I’ve thought about for quite some time,” he whispers, trailing his wandering hand slowly down her front, slipping just under the hem of her shirt to toy at the waistband of her jeans, fingers skirting lightly across her skin. His fingertips feel like fire across her cool skin and the feeling has her flexing her core in anticipation, something he seems to notice. 

“Having you in my grasp, your body finally under my fingertips... tell me, is this something you’ve thought about as well?” he asks, but she doesn’t think she can answer. She can only gasp, a rush of heat running up her neck as she grips the balcony railing even harder.

When she doesn’t respond, Lucifer moves his fingers from her skin to the button of her jeans, toying with the piece of metal, pushing it around but making no move to release it from its hold.

“Come on, Detective, you can tell me,” he whispers against her ear. She lets out a shaky breath.

“Yes...” she responds, and he lets out a satisfied huff before popping the button open, squeezing her hip once with his other hand in delight, causing her to squirm lightly. He then trails his fingers down slightly to flick at the zipper. Chloe feels as though her core is on fire, the heat so intense that she’s sure he can feel it from where his hand is positioned. She feels slick in her underwear, and the realization that this is all really happening right now hits her square in the chest. She draws in a deep breath, it hitching as he grasps the zipper and tugs down lightly. “Lucifer...”

“Mmhm?” he responds from right next to her, the rumble in his voice downright sinful. He continues the motion and tugs the zipper all the way down, her fly now open. Her breath hitches once more in anticipation as he brings his hand up to rest against her open fly, barely touching the underwear that lie below.

As amazing as this all was, Chloe was starting to grow impatient with how much he seemed to be taking his time. Securing her grip against the railing, Chloe pushed back against Lucifer, doing her best to grind against the bulge at her lower back, Lucifer's surprised gasp in her ear leaving her wanting.

“Oh, come now, Detective. Whatever it is you really want, I’d very much appreciate it if you used your words,” he responds teasingly.

Face reddening at the prospect of begging, Chloe lets out a whimper in response, hoping that would be enough. Lucifer only chuckles.

“Detective,” he chides, and she can’t take it anymore. 

Chloe leans her head back against Lucifer's shoulder, eyes squeezing shut in frustration. “Lucifer, please,” she moans, wiggling against his hand ever so slightly. She can hear his breath catch, and lets a small smile of victory quirk at the corner of her lips.

“As you wish, Detective,” he responds breathily, and then he’s dragging his hand at her front up and then down slowly into her panties.

Hand trailing through the neatly trimmed hair, Lucifer pushes slowly down further, fingers catching slightly at her clit and giving a teasing press, causing her to jerk in his grasp and him to chuckle. He continues on, down into her folds, groaning as he slides his fingers through her slick.

“My goodness, Detective, I knew you liked me, but this much?” he responds lightly in amazement and she grits her teeth, taking in his words along with the sensation,

“Shut up,” she bites, and he chuckles.

“It’s quite alright, Detective,” he responds, then steps forward, trapping her against the balcony glass, hand pushing harder against her folds and mound as he grinds into her lower back, burying his face into her neck. “As you can tell, you’ve had quite the similar effect upon me,” he says against her pulse as she moans.

“Lucifer,” she can’t keep his name from her lips, moaning it every so often as the sensations he surrounds her with continue to intensify.

“Yes, darling?” 

He’s not really searching for an answer, more so looking to tease her, which she knows, but she can’t help but to flex her core at the term of endearment, thighs tightening slightly over his hand. He stills, and she knows exactly what’s coming.

“You enjoy pet names, Detective?” he asks, amusement apparent, to which she groans in response, a mixture of embarrassment and longing for him to continue his ministrations.

“Come on,” she replies, squeezing her thighs around his hand again, and he huffs out a laugh.

“Alright, _darling_ ,” he responds cheekily and she can’t help the involuntarily flexing that happens once again, heat shooting through her.

He drags his fingers through her folds and up to her clit once more, circling around it with a small amount of pressure that has her gasping, and then he dives back down, this time prodding at her entrance with his middle finger. She stills in anticipation, swallowing thickly as he breathes heavily against her neck.

“The point of no return, Detective. Are you sure you want to do this?”

She only nods, nerves so high that she feels like anything she might say will come out jumbled if he doesn’t get his fingers inside of her in the next few seconds. But alas, he does not.

“I need to hear you say it, Detective. I need to know that this is alright. That you want this too, as much as I do,” he whispers, the last part making her breath hitch, and she suddenly feels so emotional at that one little statement that she thinks she might cry. 

She nods again, though this time responding. “Yes, I-I want to do this, Lucifer. I want it too, so badly. Please...”

She can hear his breath catch at her statement just as hers had, and without wasting another second he plunges a finger inside of her. One of her hands flys back in response to the sensation and grabs tightly at his hip, seeking purchase and bringing him closer as his finger goes deeper, swirling around inside of her. Her head falls further back into his shoulder as she moans lowly into the open air, Lucifer nuzzling into her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses.

She squeezes his hip tighter at the drag of his finger inside of her, and her grip tightens even more as he teases another finger at her entrance. She pulls him to her from behind as a second finger enters her and he responds with a low grind, breath shuddering across her neck, giving her goosebumps.

He continues his grind against her, slower than the fingers within her but more than enough to keep them satisfied. Not too much later he adds one more finger, bringing the total to three, and she cries out at the stretch, causing him to still immediately.

“Are you alright?” he asks hurriedly, worry very apparent in his voice. She lets out a shaky breath but lightens it was a small chuckle.

“Yes, it’s alright, it’s just a bit... much,” she responds, though the ‘much’ must have frightened him as he starts to remove his hand, to which she quickly let go of his hip, bringing her hand down to rest over his from over her jeans, keeping his fingers inside of her. They both gasped at the sensation, though Chloe tries her best to get them back on track. “I’m fine, I just needed a moment, a bit of stretching. It’s alright now.”

When he doesn’t respond for a moment she tries again. “Don’t go, Lucifer. Please.”

She can feel him swallowing against her shoulder as he thinks, then he curls his fingers in response, and she knew they were getting back on track.

“Now please,” she began, whispering sultrily as she took a moment to steel her nerves, turning her head into his neck, nuzzling against it as she aimed her mouth up towards his ear. “Fuck me with your fingers.”

Sounding as though he was just punched in the gut, Lucifer quickly pushed his fingers back into her, pushing the air from Chloe's lungs as well. 

Once started, he didn’t stop, not for long. His hand worked steadily against her, dragging his fingers heavily inside of her, making her feel as though she was being wound up tight, and she longed for release.

Every so often he would curl his fingers inside of her, searching, and she could feel it all beneath the palm she still had laid against his over her jeans; the movement of his fingers, the sliding of his palm, the bending of his knuckles. It was so intimate that she almost couldn’t take it, but at the same time she couldn’t get enough. 

Up top, Lucifer was now nipping at her neck, Chloe tilting her head to allow him a better angle. Currently, she felt amazing. It felt almost as though she were, dare she say, in Heaven right here with Lucifer.

And then he found it.

He hit that one spot inside of her, and they both knew when he did because she jolted back against him suddenly, grinding harshly against him, to which he bit down a bit harder against the skin of her neck, and she was a moaning mess. Thank goodness they were in a penthouse on top of a very tall building, where no one was likely to hear them, because at this point they had both decided to forgo the sweet whispers and embrace the loud and lewd nature that had begun to take over.

“Lucifer!” Chloe gasped as he drove his fingers into her, hitting the spot dead on with every thrust now, and she clenched against his hand, pushing it against her with her own hand as she ground back into him. His free hand that had been squeezing her hip this whole time, which would now most likely come to bare a few finger shaped bruises, moved to grasp the railing in front of her, his hand falling partially over hers that was still there. The touch startled her, but she quickly moved her hand to rest over his without thinking, letting his hand grip the railing so hard that it created dents within the metal while she laced her fingers over his.

The heat that had been growing within her felt as though it was reaching its peak, the coil within about to snap, only needing that one last push to help her over the edge. Chloe began to move her stance, hoping to position herself in a way to where Lucifer would be able to easily reach her clit while still thrusting into her, but as she opened her legs to step back her knees became weak and she fell forward against the railing, Lucifer moving quickly to crowd her against it before she had a chance to fall over it.

She was not one easily scared by heights, and even at this high up, in this position right at the edge of a balcony, she couldn’t find herself to care. It wasn’t just the high from the adrenaline of their current situation, but the fact that she knew that if she fell, Lucifer would catch her. 

At that thought it was as though she had a revelation, a sudden feeling of warmth and love for the man behind her spreading quickly through her. She was panting, and so close to the edge, physically in two different ways, yet she couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Detective... are you alright?” Lucifer asked from behind her, both confused and concerned. She only laughed again.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she panted, smile evident in her words. She could feel the smile that fell across his face as well as he nuzzled against her neck once more.

“Quite the fall you would’ve taken had I not caught you,” he pointed out with a chuckle. 

“Quite the opposite, actually,” she responded lightly, and she could almost feel the confusion he surely felt radiating from him, but she only smiled. _Let him have something to think about later._

Moving her legs around with hope, she found that she was able to stand again, and she pushed back against him, earring a low groan. “Where were we?” she asked cheekily, to which he responded by moving his hand against her, leaving her gasping.

“Just about finished, I believe,” he responded, starting up again with the thrust of his fingers, and as he built his pace he moved to grind the bottom of his palm against her clit, resulting in a loud moan and a jolt from her.

“Oh my—” she caught herself just in time once again. 

Lucifer quickly nuzzled up to her ear, growling, “Don’t you dare.”

Chloe suddenly found herself in that weird limbo again, where everything simultaneously happened very quickly yet very slowly. It was so much. So good. Enough to push her over the edge.

The next minute as Lucifer worked his hand both inside and against her, that coil of heat continued to build and build in Chloe’s lower abdomen, until finally, it burst.

“Lucifer!” she gasped as she came, gripping both of his hands with hers tightly as her thighs clenched, and she could feel her release pooling in her panties, then dripping lewdly down her thighs, leaving her jeans drenched. She could hear Lucifer chuckling lightly through heavy pants at her neck, his grinding slowing to a stop as he worked her through her orgasm until she released her tension, slumping against the railing and forcing him to catch her once again.

“You really are determined to fall over this railing, aren’t you, Detective?” Lucifer asked cheekily, resulting in a chuckle from her. 

Making sure his grip around Chloe’s torso from catching her was secure, he gently pulled his hand from between her thighs, resulting in a whimper from her, to which he lightly shushed. 

Curious as to what he would do with his surely sopping fingers, Chloe followed his hand as he brought it up to his face, moaning lightly in the back of her throat as she watched him lick her release from his fingers, his eyes locked on her.

Once he was finished, a smirk settled itself across his lips as he dropped his hand to wipe against his pants. “I was never one to waste a meal,” he cleared.

“Lucifer, that’s disgusting,” Chloe replied, turning away to hide her blush. Lucifer only laughed, moving both his hands to grip her hips as he nuzzled into her neck once more.

“Come now, Detective. I know you liked it,” he purred. “I could see it in your face. Your eyes. You’re hardly one to hide your emotions, or well enough, rather.”

Chloe quickly turned to hit him lightly in the chest. “Shut up,” she responded, embarrassed, causing Lucifer to laugh.

“Alright, well, why don’t we go inside and get you cleaned up, find you something to change into. You surely can’t be comfortable with how much of a mess we’ve made, now can you?”

He really knew how to push her buttons, in a good way sure, but nonetheless.

“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed, pushing past him to go inside, ready to do exactly as he said.

Legs wobbly and jeans sticky, Chloe got to about the coffee table before she had a thought. Stopping, she turned around to check out Lucifer, who was standing in the doorway of the balcony, watching her with interest. Looking over his form, she was quick to see that her suspicions were confirmed true, if the straining bulge at the front of his pants was anything to go by. 

Thinking over her many options, many different ways to go about this situation, she finally settled on one, hoping to one up him at his own game. 

Throwing on the best sensual look she could, she slowly dragged her eyes back up his form, finally landing on his eyes, which seemed to sparkle at her.

“I’m going to use the shower, if that’s alright,” she starts, to which he nods. And then, “care to join me? You did me, now how about I do you?” 

She watches amused as his stance seems to straighten, adam's apple bobbing as he gulps. Just as quick as the vulnerability seemed to show though it vanishes, replaced with a sensual smirk and hooded eyes as Lucifer begins to stalk his way towards her.

“Lead the way, Detective.”


End file.
